Blood Lust
by Rhiose
Summary: A one-shot. Zero's thirst makes him give into something surprising.  Implied Kaname x Zero pairing. But, Kaname and Zero still like Yuki.


**Another one-shot from three years ago - but edited. Even though it seems like it's a Kaname x Zero pairing, I assure you it's not. Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: **_The characters don't belong to me. _

* * *

Kaname sat down on the edge of the fountain in Cross Academy. He spread his hands out on both sides of him and took in the night. It was a cold night. The moon glowed with an eerie and mysterious aura. Kaname breathed in deeply. The air was cool and sweet, slightly moist as well.

"Mmm," he murmured. A light breeze blew and lifted his hair. "It's a perfect night."

Kaname looked up as a shadow moved past in the deep shade of the trees. He recognised that lanky figure. It was that of Zero Kiriyu's. Kaname's delicate nose wrinkled slightly as he expressed his disgust with his facial expression.

"Hmph. Even that_ filthy vermin_ knows that it's a good night. The smell of his blood is enough to warn me that he's thirsty," thought Kaname. "I better protect Yuki."

Kaname knew that it was not possible for him to find Yuki in a school where there were many short-cuts and hidden paths. He went after Zero as the latter slinked through the darkness of the forest. Zero's shadow stopped moving abruptly. However, that did not perturb Kaname who went nearer. As Kaname approached Zero, his hands tightened into hard fists but he relaxed them almost immediately at once.

"Kiriyu-kun, how are you feeling today?" asked Kaname politely as he stepped nearer.

Zero's hand automatically drew out the Bloody Rose. He aimed the gun at Kaname's heart. Zero's eyes were filled with eerie ecstasy, a vivid expression. His eyebrows were contracted into a frown of anger. His nostrils flared at seeing his most hated vampire leader.

"_What_, do you want, Kuran-senpai?"asked Zero rudely.

"How very polite of you. Why don't you come with me? I'd like to discuss with you about something."

Kaname turned around and started walking off. Zero lowered his gun and trailed after Kaname, keeping a distance of about a mile between them. Kaname walked into the Moon Dorm and went up to his room. He courteously invited Zero in. Zero threw Kaname a dirty look before entering and closing the door.

"Now what?" asked Zero impatiently. "Please make your point fast, Kuran."

"Kiriyu," Kaname began and tilted his head to the side, "do you still feed on Yuki's blood?"

Zero blanched. Kaname's lips tightened. Both were staring at each other – with animosity from one and guiltiness from the other. Kaname gave a small sigh.

"Her wounds have not recovered yet, Kiriyu. I am holding you responsible for that. You are hurting Yuki. Do you understand?" asked Kaname slowly.

"Heh? Hurting... Yuki?" mouthed Zero.

"Yes. Kiriyu-kun, if you want to survive, drink my blood," Kaname offered quietly.

"Wh-a-a-t?" Zero stuttered in amazement.

"I'm serious about this, Kiriyu. My blood is of the strongest vampire bloodline and it will slow down your transformation in to a Level E. If you were to die now, Yuki would be grieved very much."

Zero just stared open-mouthed. Kaname bit the tip of his finger and let the blood ooze out and drip onto Zero's mouth. Zero's eyes turned a mad red and his neck arched.

Kaname gave a small, cynical laugh. "You know you want it. So... come and get it."

Kaname leaned forward. Zero's vampire fits started. He took a deep breath and raised his head up. He rested his head in the space between Kaname's shoulder and neck before sinking his teeth into Kaname's flesh. Kaname could feel Zero gripping him tightly as he drunk his blood.

"Be grateful to me for this blood, Zero."

Zero drank deeply. "I want more..." he whispered in between gulps.

Zero paused for awhile. He breathed slowly, his head still resting on Kaname's shoulder and his hand still gripping the front of Kaname's shirt and the other, Kaname's hair. He sunk his teeth into Kaname's flesh again.

"More... it's too good..." Zero whispered as he drank Kaname's blood.

Kaname closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his blood being drawn by Zero. It was that sound that fascinated him. In fact, he realized he liked it. Zero stopped drinking but did not move an inch from his resting place. He gripped Kaname's shirt tighter.

"I never knew, that your blood was _this_ good," Zero whispered into Kaname's ears.

Kaname smiled as he heard Zero's words. Obviously, Zero didn't realize that Yuki had the same kind of blood as him. This made Kaname laugh softly and the arm that was holding Zero to him loosened. Kaname turned Zero around so that he could face the blood-hungry vampire.

"Zero, do you realize that I have the same blood as Yuki?" he asked softly.

Zero nodded. He smiled at Kaname, an earnest and sincere smile. Kaname's eyebrow twitched as he wondered why Zero was smiling.

"I love her blood, and I do, for yours'."


End file.
